Night Shift Mischief
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: When the boss is away, the CSIs will play! Danny, Lindsay and Marty Pino are working a slow night shift. Let the zaniness ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is totally random. Yes, I know that more than one person works a night shift. I also know it would probably be more than three people. And no, I have no idea what time shifts start at the NY lab or how long they go. Suspend reality, folks, because this one's a doozy!**

**Marty Pino was in the episode "Trapped" He's so darned cool I had to put him in a fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to CBS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny Messer hated the night shift.

Lindsay Monroe hated the night shift.

Yet somehow, they both ended up working the five to five shift.

It was spring in New York, and a massive thunderstorm was kicking up its heels. Lightning licked at the New York City skyline, and thunder rattled the windows. Rain was beating down in sheets.

But even with all that nasty weather, the lab was surprisingly quiet. There hadn't been any calls, and Danny had been at work five hours. He had no idea what he was going to do with himself for seven more.

"Hi." Lindsay Monroe sat down next to him in the bullpen.

"Hey. Bored yet?"

"Extremely." Lindsay leaned back. A bolt of lightning lit the sky. "Oooh, that was a close one. I love thunderstorms. Out in Montana, you can watch them come in. You can see where the rain starts. And the lightning, it's ground to cloud, and big bolts, too. Seeing it come off the mountains, it's something else."

"I like watching the lightning," Danny said. "Unpredictable. Force to be reckoned with." They watched the storm for a few minutes.

"I'm bored," Lindsay announced. "Let's do something."

"Like what? Run random samples through the GCMS? Face it, this is the first time we've been ahead of the game in a long time, and as a result, there isn't anything to do." Danny took a swig of his soda.

"I think Marty Pino's working tonight."

"The Giants fan?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded. "He's downstairs alone? That's no fun."

"Let's go see if he's got anything exciting happening," Lindsay suggested.

Danny stood up. "Why not? Beats sitting up here alone." He started for the stairs. "Rather take these than end up stuck in an elevator with you, Montana."

"Really? 'Cause I could think of ways to keep us occupied in an elevator," Lindsay offered suggestively.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh yeah?" He kissed her on the lips.

"This is highly unprofessional," Lindsay whispered.

"Who's gonna tell?" Danny replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Danny heard the faint strains of Van Halen. "Never would've pegged Marty for the classic rock type," Danny noted as he pushed open the door to Autopsy. "Hey! Anyone home?"

Dr. Marty Pino jumped sky-high. "What the hell, Messer?" he demanded, grinning.

"Jumpy, much?" Lindsay asked him.

Marty spread his hands wide. "I'm down here where the dead bodies are. When a disembodied voice breaks the silence, yeah, I tend to get a little jumpy."

"Nothin' to do upstairs," Danny said. "Thought we'd see if anything excitin' was happening down here."

The ME shook his head. "Jack squat," he replied. "Bored outta my skull. I rearranged the autopsy tools, but there's only so many times you can do that. I also put Sid's cassettes outta order. He'll flip when he gets in tomorrow."

Danny and Lindsay laughed. Sid Hammerback was very territorial about his music. "You'll be the next body in the cooler, Marty," Lindsay teased.

Marty grinned. "There ain't room. I checked when I got out from my nap."

"Did you just say…got out?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Marty smiled.

"Out from where?" she asked.

He grinned and walked over to the cooler. He pulled one of the tables out of the wall and nodded to the blanket-in New York Giants colors, of course- that was inside. "Quietest place in New York, right there."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "That's sick, man."

"Hey, you asked," Marty shrugged. He slammed the table shut, coinciding with a crack of thunder. "So what should we do?" he asked. "Cockroach hunt?"

"Ew," Lindsay said.

"I remember when I was little, me and Louie- that's my brother-" Danny clarified for Marty- "would play hide and seek when it stormed. We'd flip off all the lights in the house, and he'd have a flashlight, and I'd hide, and then when he found me, instead of tagging me, he'd shine the flashlight. Except he always did it in my eyes."

"Cool idea, Messer," Marty said. "Let's do it."

"Do what?" Danny asked, confused.

"Play hide and seek." Marty handed Lindsay and Danny two flashlights from some extra crime scene kits.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked the young ME.

Marty nodded. "Sure. Why not? Nothing better to do."

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in? Mac would draw and quarter us!"

"What the Boss Man don't know won't hurt him," Marty countered. "It's eleven at night. He's not due in till at least four. That gives us five hours to play."

"I'm in," Danny said immediately. Lindsay glared at him.

"Danny!"

He grinned. "Come on, Montana. Lighten up. Have some fun." He flicked on his light and waved it in her face. "You know you want to," he said.

"Maybe she'll rat on us to Taylor," Marty accused jokingly.

"No way!" Lindsay grabbed a flashlight. "Let's do this. Who's it?"

"One," Marty said.

"Two," Danny replied.

"Three," Marty finished.

"Not it!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Lindsay was last. She seeks first," Marty said. "What's our boundaries?"

"Not outside. Not in the garage. Not in the precinct," Danny ticked them off. "That leaves the lab upstairs and Autopsy. Oh, and no elevators."

"Fair enough," Marty said. "Do we have a base?"

"Mac's office," Lindsay decided.

Danny smiled at her. "Hey, now you're getting in to it."

"I can have fun, you know," she told him.

He grinned. "Yeah? Count to a hundred. Then come looking." He waved to her.

Marty hit the lights. Autopsy was blanketed in darkness.

The game had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay didn't really like being in the dark alone. But she was going to have fun, anyway. "Ninety eight….ninety nine….one hundred! All right, boys, here I come!"

She flicked on her flashlight and shone it around. She hadn't heard the cooler doors close, so she knew there was no one there. She shone it around the room, but wasn't picking up on anything.

That left the upstairs lab. Lindsay went out into the stairwell and climbed to the lab. She pushed the door open onto the main floor. Someone up here had hit the lights. The place was pitch black, minus lights from the readouts on the equipment and screensavers in the audio-visual lab.

"All right, where'd you go?" Lindsay wondered. She went into Stella's office first, shining the beam around.

Then she heard it. Careful breathing. Someone who was trying not to get caught.

But where was it coming from? She played the beam around the room. Finally, under Stella's desk, she caught a shadow. Something under there was blocking the light.

As quietly as she could, Lindsay stepped around to Stella's desk. Then she ducked down and shone her flashlight under the desk and cried, "Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" Danny Messer jumped and smacked his head on the bottom of the desk. "OW!"

Lindsay grinned. "I gotcha," she said.

"Damn, Lindsay, that hurt. You scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Good," Lindsay replied. "You're done, Messer."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny rubbed his head gingerly. Lindsay kissed the top of his head.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Much," he replied.

"Good. I'm off to find Marty, then. See you in a bit. And you can't hide again!" she called back to him.

Danny was still rubbing his head. "Maybe I shoulda mentioned Louie always found me when we played as kids," he said out loud to no one in particular.

Marty was good. Lindsay had scoured the DNA lab, but hadn't found hide nor hair of him. "You can't hide forever, Marty!" she called out, trying to bait him. But he knew what he was doing, and he didn't say anything.

Lindsay's next stop was Ballistics, but he was nowhere to be found. In Trace, she thought she'd found him behind the GCMS, but it turned out to be a spare lab coat someone had left carelessly sitting there.

She came into the hall, where Danny was seated in the dark in the bullpen. "Do you know where he is?" she asked him.

"Nope," Danny replied. He stuck the flashlight under his chin, giving him a spooky glow. "Whooooo…." he howled.

"Shut up," Lindsay rolled her eyes. He chuckled. "You been to DNA yet?"

"No. My next stop," she said. And she pushed the door open and went inside.

He wasn't there.

She went to Reconstruction. The room was creepy during the day, but even weirder at night. She found herself shivering. _Okay. A quick look, then I'm gone._

Something creaked behind her, and she cried out. _Darn it, Monroe, stop being a girl! _she berated herself. Then she backed into something and screamed again.

This time, Danny came running. "Lindsay? Montana, what happened?"

He trained his light behind her. Then he burst out laughing.

Lindsay had backed into a pig someone had left hanging from the lines. "Didn't know you didn't like pork, Montana," he teased.

"Shut up," Lindsay said again. "Who didn't clean up their mess?"

"Dunno," Danny said. He glanced around. "This place is kinda freaky at night," he said, taking in the open sharp object closet.

"Tell me about it."

"You haven't checked the break room yet," Danny said. "It's the last place he could be."

"Sure." She seemed to have recovered from her run in with the pig. "Okay. Go away. I have a job to do."

"Okay, _Mac_," Danny teased her.

She pretended to hit him with the flashlight. "COD: Blunt force trauma," Danny kidded.

Lindsay went into the darkened break room. Outside, a lightning bolt struck near the Empire State Building, hitting the rod atop it. It cracked loudly. Lindsay stood in awe for a minute. The thunder that followed was deafening.

Lindsay looked under all the tables, even in the cupboards. No sign of Marty Pino. She was almost ready to call it quits when she heard knocking. Low knocking. Coming from inside the room.

She couldn't pinpoint it down. "Funny, Marty," she said. "Trying to freak me out. Not gonna work. I'm gonna find you."

The knocking was louder, now.

Lindsay glanced at the refrigerator. Was it really coming from there? She stepped closer. The knocking was intensified now, mixing in with the occasional thunderclap.

_I can't believe this._ Lindsay threw open the refrigerator door.

Marty Pino was huddled on the bottom shelf. He'd rearranged almost everything to make a man-sized space. Harry Houdini would have had a hard time fitting into the space he'd created.

"Pretty darn good, huh?" Marty asked. "Geez, it's cold in here."

"How did you pull that off?" Lindsay asked in disbelief.

He only grinned. "I tell you that, I'll have to kill you."

The next morning, Lindsay and Danny were just getting ready to go home and sleep off the night's events when they heard Mac's voice from the break room.

"Who rearranged the shelves in here?"

He came out to see the elevator door closing on Danny and Lindsay, ensconced in a giggling fit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, just a random late night bug that wouldn't leave me alone. It's really random. Wow.**


End file.
